The present invention relates to transformers and particularly to a cost improved core and winding assembly for mass-produced distribution-type transformers and a method of manufacturing same.
The manufacture of smaller, high volume electrical transformers is an involved process requiring a heavy capital investment. Moreover, this business is extremely competitive, and thus any manufacturing cost advantage over competition can be a significant commercial advantage in the marketplace. Even a small savings in labor content, material costs or material savings in each transformer, due to the high volume involved, can amount to significant manufacturing cost savings.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provided a cost-improved transformer core and winding assembly.
An additional object is to provide a transformer core and winding assembly of the above-character, wherein the quantity of material required to fabricate the core is reduced.
A further object is to provide a transformer core and winding assembly of the above-character wherein the quantity of material required to fabricate the winding coil is reduced.
Yet another object is to provide a transformer core and winding assembly of the above-character, where material savings in the fabrication of both the core and the winding coil are achieved without sacrificing transformer performance.
A further object is to provide a core and winding assembly of the above-character which, incident to the achieved material savings, has enhanced ability to withstand the forces associated with the flow of high fault currents through the winding coil.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method for manufacturing a transformer core and winding assembly of the above-character.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.